


Simply

by TechnoSkies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock (implied), Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkies/pseuds/TechnoSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerned for the health of your cat, you consult your family and make clear that even a 5-year-old can see the romance between Sherlock and John: even if it's non-existent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "Simply" (John/Mary x Child!Reader x Sherlock [hints of John/Sherlock])
> 
> Author: 18tails (www.18tails.tumblr.com)
> 
> Warnings: MPreg (hints), Gay Romance (hints), affairs (hints), cat sickness, adorable children, uncle Sherlock, caretaker John, fangirl Mary.

Sitting by the window, you watch as the brown, orange, and reds of autumn leaves swim along with the current breeze. It's chilly so you wore one of the biggest jumpers you had ever seen- your dad's. Of course it wasn't because he was overweight or anything, but you were a 5 year old little girl, so everything of your parents' seemed enormous. However, it did not stop you from enjoying the profound warmth you found in the old fashioned articles of clothing. 

A sudden and high pitched sound caught your attention as you turned quickly from the window and to the culprit that disrupted your bliss. Your ADD usually caught on slightly slower, but it was mostly due to your heritage. Spotting the dark ball of fluff on the chair across from your own seat, you tilted your head almost a full 90 degrees, for subtly. Never before have you heard that sound before, and Nimbus was your only real associate at the moment. It must have been him.

Slipping off the big seat you had somehow got up on, you hurried your little legs to the chair only four or five big feet away. Peering over the cushion at Nimbus with your big eyes batting in concern and confusion, you started to speak as if he could understand you. "Are you okay?" 

You recall an incident two days ago concerning Nimbus and a fit of sneezes. Your mother joked it was an exorcism while you became worried sick, thinking your precious cat companion was in pain. Now, it seemed less than a sneeze since his fur was unfurled and his bright green eyes were peering up at you in hope. You grinned before you brought up your small hand and began to stroke along Nimbus's furry head. It was soft, like always, and you had learned to never be selfish whilst petting him by your mother and your father. They warned you many times before and still do to this day, never mistreat anyone or you yourself will be mistreated (of course, in smaller words).

Soon the rumble of his familiar purring soothed the atmosphere and your brought your chin down to look at Nimbus as you continue to stroke his clean fur. He leaned into your touch appreciatively yet his light green eyes still stay open, squinted. It seemed as if there was nothing wrong and the noise earlier was nothing more than an after affect of his sneezing fit, until a sudden hitch of his purring caught you off guard. Quickly, you lifted you head and stopped petting for a moment. When he didn't become a sneezing storm, you figured it another fluke and continued stroking his warm fur. 

Then it happened again. And again. And again. All it was was a hitch of he breath and a squeak like sound, and by the sixth one you became worried. Your little heart thumped quickly as you attempted to think of a solution and plan of action. Although you have been given tips by your uncle for a long while now, it seemed you couldn't think of anyway you could resolve Nimbus's health difficulty by yourself. Bring in your arms around the black cat you lifted him from his bed, and he surprisingly didn't give any protest. He was a very apathetic cat so you gave no mind to his lack of response. You strode with the longest strides your little legs allowed you to make towards the kitchen. Surely, they would all be in there.

Once you stepped foor into the dining room, your uncle, consulting detective Sherlock Holmes gave his greeting without even a glance up from his Petri dish and Bunsen Burner, "Evening, (Name)." After several seconds of your unresponsive little voice, he took a chance and spoke up with the least interested voice he always made when interrupted from his work. "Your worried about your feline, aren't you?" Again, no small voiced reply. Sighing, the cold blue eyes peered down at you holding up Nimbus as if an offering. "Yes, this is Nimbus. What is the problem?"

Peeking your head out from behind the fluff ball your big eye innocently accompanied your voice, naively asking "Are you not gonna scan him over?" You still had no idea how he does it, but he would always find the issue before she could speak. Sherlock found it very endearing how you were simply less than the average intelligence and still praised him like a hero. You never pried or screamed, or cried, or whined and you never nagged him- there was in no way, Sherlock admitted, that you annoyed him. 

"I don't scan, (Name) I deduce based on evidence on people. This cat is not in my department." Quoting Gerald from his previous deductive cases, Sherlock would not bother to explain anything to the young child, knowing it wouldn't stick if he said it a plethora of times. 

Misunderstanding his words and deciding to completely disregard them, you announced your concerns. "I think Nimbus might be pregnant." 

Absolute dead silence. You thought nothing was abnormal, but your father and uncle were incredibly disturbed. Your mother Mary, however, found it absolutely comical. Her little girl knew of nothing concerning the male and female aspects, and nothing could compare to the look of bug eyes on John. Your father and the unresponsive open mouth of the witty Shelock. 

Your father spoke first, deciding to take a drink to further clear his throat after a gruff cough. "Dear, where did you get that idea?"

As if it were the most simple explanation there was, you beam up at your father, "You and Uncle did it for me, Nimbus must have found someone he loved, too!"

You always were found of the relationship between your father and your uncle...


End file.
